Love
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: How would Janeway feel about letting the rest of the crew know of her and Chakotay.


LOVE

A/N: This is just a very quick fanfic that a wrote while at work.  
Disclaimer: I have no connection with the actors or characters of Voyager.

"Are we sure we wish to do this"  
"Don't tell me you are getting cold feet about us"  
"What!!! How can you even think such a thing. Of course not. I am worried about what everyone is going to say"  
"They are going to be happy for us. They probably want this as much as we do."

"How can you be so sure Chakotay"  
"I thought you would come to the same conclusion after all of Tom's plans of playing cupid. Think about it Katherine. How many times did they all try and set us up"  
Katherine smiled as she thought of all the silly plans her crew came up with to get her and Chakotay to finally admit their feelings for each other."

Katherine leaned in closer to Chakotay as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
"Poor Tom"  
"Why poor Tom"  
"WEll after so many attempts at being cupid and now we are finally together and it wasn't becuase of one of his plans"  
Chakotay smiled at the thought of the look that Tom will have once he finds out."

"What was the last plan he tried"  
"Um...wasn't it at Naomi's birthday party. He helped her write a program for her birthday were everyone could dance and ofcourse everytime I asked you for a dance we ended up with a slow song"  
"You have no idea how it was killing me being held by you like that and not being able to do anything about it."

"You didn't help much that night wearing your lavender perfume"  
Katherine blushed.  
"Do you know how many times I had to leave the room becuase of your perfume. Everytime I had to work closely with you I just wanted to grab you and kiss you so passionately that you wouldn't be able to move"  
Katherine blushed even more and hid her face in his chest.

Chakotay laughed and placed a finger under her chin.  
With her eyes closed Katherine felt his soft, gentle lips on hers.  
Never had Katherine ever felt so much love from one person. She knew that Chakotay loved her more then ever and he would never leave her.  
Silently a tear rolled down her cheek as he kissed her more.

"What, whats wrong"  
"I love you. I love you more then life itself. I just wish I could show you the way you have shown me so many years"  
Chakotay placed both his hand so that she had to look at him.  
"My dear Katherine. You have. Every day and every minute with you over these years I have felt your love"  
" But I kept pushing you away.I was always so scared that I would push you away for good. That even our friendship would break"  
"You should know by now that that would never happen"

Katherine placed hand on his cheek and leaned in closer. She kissed him with all the love and emotion she could. She wanted him to know that he was the one for her, that she loved him more then anything or anyone in life.

She didn't want this moment to end and was very reluctant to pull away when her door chime announced a visitor.  
Chakotay quickly gave her one last kiss before pulling away from her.  
"Enter"  
Tom, B'Elanna and Harry walked in while greeting Katherine and Chakotay with smiles on their faces.  
Tonight was suppose to be a night with all the friends together for a great dinner, which ofcourse Katherine didn't cook then.  
It had been a while since they all had the evening off together.  
Katherine was nervous about what there reactions were going to be about her and Chakotay. Luckily she didn't have to say anything just yet. Tuvok, Seven, Neelix and the doctor was still not there.

Before Katherine could even take a breath her door chime went again to announce more visitors.In walked the last 4 visitors together, which ment the time was now.  
Katherine greeted everyone and looked over to Chakotay to see if he was ready for this or not. He gave her a big reasuring smile and moved a little closer to her.

"I want to thank you all for coming.Um... well...Tonight is not just about all of us spending time together but well...I have some...well...we have some news."

Everyone looked at Katherine with a little confused look when she said we but realisation dawned on everyones faces when Chakotay went to stand next to Katherine and placed an arm around her waist.

Before Katherine or Chakotay could say anything else everyone leaped up from their seats and rushed over to congratulate them. Katherine smiled and realised that she was able to relax. She hadn't heard so many congratulations in her life.

Katherine laughed as Chakotay grabbed her and pulled her to him as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as he reached her mouth as softly whispered.  
"Told you so"  
Katherine smiled as he kissed her. She knew that, that was the beginning of a wonderful life with the man she loves.

PLease let me know what you think. 


End file.
